Upright
by Infatuation-x
Summary: Two hypothetical questions... "Do you see me as potential girlfriend material?" and "If I told you I want to pair up with someone else. What would you do?" Similar answers... "That's never gonna happen." A SoulxMaka fanfic.


**Hello guys! :D I had just finished watching the most awesome anime, SOUL EATER.**

**I was browsing through picture/banners/stamps/wallpapers of Soul Eater when I came across this Doujinshi (fan comic) called "Upright". It features Soul and Maka (:**

**AND MAN, IT'S SO GOOD! I think most of you or maybe ALL of you have read it too. It inspired me to write a fanfiction out of it.**

**This fanfic based on the doujinshi, Upright.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. The plot, the manga and everything belongs to the doujinshi artist. I merely rewrite the whole doujinshi into a short story.**

Upright

_Maka's POV_

The Death Weapon Meister Academy, Shibusen in short, is a training facility of human weapons and the meisters. I love this school and I really have to thank my Dad for bringing me here since, I'm his daughter and all... But seriously I hate him for being a womanizer. Grrr. Well anyway, I'm spending my lunch now with my partner, who is _my_ weapon, Soul Eater Evans.

Apparently Soul doesn't like me to call him by his last name, so I'll just call him "Soul". A few days ago we had finally re-caught 99 evil souls and 1 witch soul, Soul had finally turned into a Death Scythe! Yay me! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't capture those 100 souls again. Yes, I know, we failed terribly because of a stupid mistake last time. Damn that Blair.

And so... Soul is a Death Scythe now and everyday, he'll get a whole avalanche of "partnership" letters in his locker. Sometimes, a girl would came up to him and asked him to be her partner. I'm kinda jealous. Why is _he_, that idiotic cool guy, getting "partnership" letters? I'm the _one_ who helped him to become a Death Scythe, I'm suppose to be the _one_ getting them!

"Hey Soul?" I took a sip of my soda. "I got a letter today. Someone asked me if I wanted to be their partner."

Soul was sitting on the ground, adjusted his bandanna and took a sip from his soda. "Uh huh..." I heard him murmured.

My eyes twitched. Damn he looked so uninterested.

"What should I do?" I pressed on. Soul took another sip.

_What does she mean, "what should I do?" _Soul hesitated before answering. "Why don't you just do whatever you want?"

My eyes twitched even more. My smile turned lopsided into a frown. "Huh. Well, maybe I should take up his offer."

"Whatever." Soul muttered.

"He's smart and tall."

"Uh huh."

"He's always smiling..."

A sip was heard.

"... And he's pretty cool."

Another sip.

"Oh, and did I mention that he's rich?" I put on a plastic smile on my face and turned to Soul.

"Uh huh, good for you." Soul stopped drinking. He didn't even look at me. What a jerk.

I frowned even more.

"Just kidding!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. I threw my soda into the recycling bin.

"Huh?" Soul looked up from the floor, the dirty ground he seemed to be interested in the past few minutes. Finally, I got his attention.

"I was just kidding. None of that was true." Obviously, right? Nobody would want to partner with someone who has _no sex appeal. _

"But you know, you could have said something to stop me. I mean, I was talking about finding a new partner." I continued. Sadness overwhelmed me. I was expecting him to say something... something that can stop me from finding a new partner. Aren't we the best partners ever?

"But what's the point? You never listen to me once you've made up your mind." Soul snapped, gripping his soda can tighter.

"So what!" I yelled at him. "You could have at least try!"

I detached myself from the wall and faced him. "You just don't get it, do you Soul?"

He looked at me, his crimson eyes boring into me. I sighed.

"And while we're on this topic, I want to tell you that I don't want you throwing yourself in my way the next time someone attacks me..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He interrupted.

"Even so... I think you won't listen to me even if I ask you not to protect me." I continued, ignoring his interruption.

Soul snapped, "Why the hell shouldn't I protect you?"

I bit my lip. "Because you'll die."

He kept quiet.

"A meister can't do anything without their partner. Even you were to take the blow for me... The moment you're down, it would meant the end for the both of us. It's better that you run and save yourself... than die needlessly." I continued.

Soul finally found his voice. "You know... the way I see it is that you have been throwing the word 'partner' around..."

I looked at him.

"But from where I'm standing..." he continued, shaking his soda can. "... it sounds like I'm nothing more than a tool to you."

* * *

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

I snapped my broom into 4 parts. I was given the job of cleaning the library with Tsubaki. However, I'm too pissed... no, let's use a better word. Infuriated with Soul's response. Great, I had just left Tsubaki with all the cleaning.

"Ma... Maka-chan?" Tsubaki's voice quivered. "Did... something happened?"

"ARGH!" I screamed my lungs out. Sorry Tsubaki, I'm too angry to reply you. Wait till I get all this bottled up feelings out first.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! THAT IDIOT!" I punched the wall, making an indent in the wall. Yes, I know I'm strong. Don't come near me when I'm angry.

"ASSHOLE!" another indent on the wall.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN BY THAT! I DON'T GET HIM!!" I roared, clenching both of my fists for a final attack. Instead of using my fists, I lifted my left leg and kicked the wall. That particular wall collapsed. Poor wall, thank you for being my punching bag.

"Please stop! Maka! STOP!"

* * *

"Did you have another fight with Soul-kun?" Tsubaki asked. She's always so kind, so polite, so nice... I don't get why she's stuck with that idiot I-WILL-SURPASS-GOD Black*Star, who is totally nothing like Tsubaki.

I pouted. "I guess I've been on a short fuse lately. It's been going on a while now. I can't put my thoughts into words."

Tsubaki looked at me and nodded, understanding what I'm trying to say.

"They sound fine in my head, but whenever I try to say them out loud, something changes." I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

Tsubaki suddenly lit up and exclaimed. "Maka!! Uh. Um. Do you ever get this weird tugging feeling in your chest when you try to talk to him?"

"No." I replied bluntly.

I burst Tsubaki's bubble. She's expecting me to say yes. "Aww... But you're partners and all too..."

"I don't feel anything like that." I explained, starting to feel angry. "His every look and every gesture pisses me off. It gets on my nerves when he always pretend to be mister cool guy."

Tsubaki sweatdropped.

Ahh... but he was kinda cool back then... the first time we met each other.

"_Hey! You can play the piano? Play something for me! I want to hear you play."_

KNOCK!

I looked up to see Soul at the door. The knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh! Soul-kun!" Tsubaki greeted him. He nodded back in response.

He turned to me. "You ready to go home yet?" he asked.

I ignored him and turned to Tsubaki. "You know what else, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki looked at me curiously. A huge question mark above her head.

I turned to Soul. "Hey Soul? Hypothetical question."

He looked at me, slipping his hands into his pockets. He gave me a "what?" look.

"Do you see me as potential girlfriend material?"

And so... the instant answer I get was...

"No. It'll probably never happen."

I could have sworn all my blood vessels popped. The next thing I did was... yup that's right, I did a "Maka-chop" on Soul. Blood was oozing out of his head and he soon was lying on his own pool of blood. Hah! Serve him right.

I turned to Tsubaki and tried my best to smile. "See what I mean? He sure knows how to push the right buttons."

Tsubaki trembled in horror as she stared at the unconscious figure of Soul on the floor.

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered something. "Soul, you can go home without me today. I'm going out pretty late, so I don't need dinner either okay?"

"Y-yes... ma'am..." Soul muttered slowly. He could hardly talk. Tsubaki was trembling uncontrollably beside Soul, obviously, too speechless by what happened.

"Well I'll see you later!" I strolled out of the library.

* * *

After Maka left, Tsubaki asked Soul a question.

"Hey... Are you all right?"

Soul looked at her and shrugged. "Yeah. Thank god I survived. I'm used to it actually. It's no big deal."

* * *

I grabbed my black cloak and ran out of Shibusen into the marketplace. My heavy footsteps echoed in the dark back alleys.

_He..._

_is always saying stuff like that. It's not like I wasn't expecting it, but..._

"It still pisses me off." I said it out loud. Suddenly I stopped in front of a store. The glass panel was polished that I could see my reflection clearly in it. I sighed.

_He could at least give it some thought. He doesn't have to say like it's obvious. _

"But well..." I touched the ends of my pigtails. "He's got a point. I am kind of... undeveloped." Yay for girls with no sex appeal. No wait. Why am I admitting it! ARGH!

"Maybe I ought to do something with my hair..." I flicked my bangs and looked closely at my reflection.

"Maka!" a familiar voice resounded in my ears. "Sorry for the wait."

Soul was at home alone, his headphones blaring with music. Mainly his favourite, Jazz music. He passed by the calendar and decided to stop to take a look.

"Oh... so that's what she's doing today."

"Ugh!" I clenched my fists. "Papa! You're late!"

My dad, a Death Scythe named Spirit, looked at me with a cheeky look on his face. He scratched his head and gave me an apologetic look.

Not bothering to fight with him. We went to my favourite bookstore in Death City. This bookstore has all my favourite books. I come here several times a week. For today, just for today, I'll spend some time with my dad.

"Huh? The bookstore again?" Papa whined.

"Mmm-hmmm." I murmured and grabbed a book from the shelf. I flipped it open.

"You haven't changed at all. You love books ever since you're a child." Spirit said, taking a book from the shelf too. I frowned and shot him a disgusted look.

"Well, it's not like I can go to any other shops with you. Bookstores are the only place that will let you in." I saw his body grew stiff.

After spending about an hour in the bookstore, I had finally chosen a book that I want. My dad offered to pay it for me. I hugged it. I can't wait to read it!

But before I go home, daddy wanted me to have dinner with him. I was much obliged to go with him. In the end, we went to the local fast food restaurant. I ordered cheeseburger. Yum!

"How are your classes going?" My dad asked.

"They're all right." I replied.

"And Mama? How's she?"

"Ask her yourself."

"..."

"T-This sure is delicious." Papa looked down at his burger. He's quick in changing subject, eh?

"Yeah," I took a bite of my cheeseburger. "Come to think of it, Soul likes these burgers too."

I shall buy one for him on the way home.

I stuffed the rest of my cheeseburger into my mouth and stood up.

"I'll be waiting for you outside." I mumbled, grabbing my book and walked out of the store. Papa was still halfway through his burger.

"Maka!" I looked at Papa. "Look at this!" He pointed at a transparent window.

"Ribbons?"

Papa nodded, smiling.

"Geez! Papa, I'm a little too old to be wearing those anymore. Don't be ridiculous."

"You wore them all the time when you were a little girl." He said, remembering how cute Maka looked with her pigtails tied with ribbons.

"But it's not like I wear them to school anymore..." I argued.

"It doesn't matter!" He said, and tied a ribbon on each of my pigtails. "There! All done!"

I looked at my own reflection on the polished glass window.

"You look very pretty," Papa commented.

Nobody has told me that before. Not Tsubaki. Not... Soul.

"Thank y--"

"Spirit!" a girlish giggle erupted from nowhere. "Found you!"

A young lady wearing a low cut dress that slightly shows her cleavage, clung onto Papa's arm. "You just ran out on me all of a sudden there."

"Hm? Oh who is this girl?"

"Now's not the best time--" I heard Papa squirmed.

"Oh.. Is this your daughter?" she giggled even more and clung tightly to Papa's arm.

"No. I'm not." I plastered a smile on my face and hugged my paper bag that has Soul's burger and my book tighter.

"W-Wait Mak--"

"I've got to go," I interrupted and turned on my heels.

"Wait!"

"Goodbye," I muttered and quickly ran away. I heard my father repeating my name over and over again. I did not turn back. The more he told me to stop, the more I want to run away. If only I knew...

One of the ribbons dad gave me wasn't tight enough...

It untangled from its knot and flew away...

"_Papa loves... you and Mama the most." _

I bit my lips and ran even faster. It rained heavily shortly after that and soon, I'm drenched from head to toe. Why... why?

"_I really mean it." _

He's always...

always...

telling _lies_.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

I placed a record on my precious gramophone. Listening to jazz ain't cool, but that's what defines me. I'm different from other teenagers and I absolutely hate techno and metal. As the music plays, I went over to the window. It had been raining cats and dogs for the past thirty minutes.

I wonder if she has her umbrella with her.

Click! I heard the front door closed. The sound of water droplets was heard too. Maka must have been caught in the rain. I left my room and saw her drenched from head to toe.

"Woah!" I quickly grabbed a towel placed it on Maka's head. "At least keep an umbrella with you!"

"Oh..." she replied and allowed me to help her dry her hair. Strange, she looked so listless.

"The burger's soaked," she said, peering down at her paper bag.

"Burger?" I asked. Who cares about burgers when you're so drenched!

"I got the one that you like," She took the burger out. Ooh! Double Cheeseburger! My favourite.

"Ah well, it's only a little wet. I can still eat it. Thanks," I said, pulling a chair for her to sit.

"I'll run you a bath now, okay?" I continued drying her hair. She nodded.

Just then, the kettle whistled. I figured I should make hot chocolate for her. It's her favourite. It might cheer her up. I guess I'll ask her the details later. "Hey, dry the rest yourself 'kay? I'll make you something." I went to the kitchen.

She nodded again. Sheesh, what happened, dudette? I wonder if we're going to end up fighting again today. Reappearing in the living room with the hot chocolate, I saw Maka untying a ribbon and placing it on the table.

_Was Maka wearing ribbons today?_ I asked myself.

I racked my brains.

_Oh. I get it_

I handed the hot chocolate to Maka. She looked so much prettier with her hair down instead of tied up. I looked at her as she untied her pigtails, her long hair cascaded down onto her shoulders.

"He could have been nicer, even if it was a lie..." I said, taking the ribbon. "Seeing as how it was a date and all."

Maka looked up at me. She looked stunned at first, now there is a sad smile tugged at the edge of her lips.

"So... You'd say that kind of thing too, huh." She reached out to my hand that was holding the ribbon and squeezed it.

"But..." she got up from her seat. "I don't like lies." I almost gasped when her face was inches away from mine. The next thing I knew was getting kissed by her. It happened in a split second and I don't have any time to react.

She quickly pulled away and took the ribbon gently out of my hands.

"This ribbon... My dad got it for me."

"Huh?" was my only reply. I'm confused. Who the hell talks about other stuff when you gave me a sudden kiss.

"But then this woman turned up and I just..." Maka bit her lip. "...ran away."

"Cruel, isn't it?" She let out a soft laughter. I could see she's trying to hold back her tears... she's gripping the ribbon too tightly. Her knuckles were white.

"Anyway... thanks for running the bath." She slowly walked into the bathroom.

I looked at my hand. "She kissed me and the first thing she talks about is her dad..."

"_Who's the cruel one here?" _

* * *

_Maka's POV_

The sound of the saxophone... Soul must have been listening to his jazz music again. I dried my hair with my towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Soul?" I saw Soul's slightly spiky hair peeking out from the edge of the sofa.

"Soul?" I repeated, walking to the sofa to get a better view of him. "Are you sleeping?"

I touched one of Soul's spikes. "You'll get a cold if you sleep here."

"Hey, are you really sleeping?" I poked his cheeks. He blinked and stared at me.

"Heh." I smirked. I've known him too well to see through his acts. "So you were awake."

He straightened himself up on the sofa and scratched his neck awkwardly. "Gah, what do you want now?"

He moved his legs away from the sofa and patted the seat beside him, ushering me to sit beside him. I plopped myself down on the sofa and propped my knees up.

"You've been weird lately. Take what happened just now, for instance."

I bit my lip and hugged my knees. I heard Soul sighed.

"You get mad for no reason. You started laughing at the weirdest times. You... You've been weird." He continued.

"There's... nothing wrong with me." I muttered, burying my face into my knees. I can feel Soul's gaze upon me.

Soul, sensing the awkward atmosphere, decided to change the subject. "Hey, do you remember the first time we met?"

I looked up at him.

"You came right up to me and asked me to play on the piano."

Soul inhaled a breath. "Well, you know, little old twisted me. I'm not really the kind of person who will tell you what I'm really thinking about at that time."

He paused and then opened his mouth again. "I thought if I played for you, you would get freaked out and run away. At that time... I was telling you the truth. However... you just... came up to me and asked me to be your partner."

He paused again. "And from that point on... I knew that I liked you."

"Huh?" was my response to his confession.

He slumped his shoulders and repeated, "I'm saying that I love you."

"_Papa... who's that? Why isn't she Mama?"_

"_Why isn't she me?"_

"_You told me you loved me."_

Once again, I buried my face in my knees. "I told myself I would never like or fall in love with someone. The reason why we're together is because we're partners. I'm a meister; you're a weapon. It's simple as that. I kept telling myself... try not to pay attention to what I might have really felt."

I hugged myself and sobbed quietly. "I... I'm scared of being lied to. I can't tell someone what I'm feeling."

My hands slowly dropped down to my ankles. "I can never say what's really important. I just... keep running away."

And then... silence befall us.

"So..." Soul opened his mouth. "Does that mean you like me too?"

"HUH?!" I whirled my head around. "I didn't say--"

I was cut off by a kiss. I was kissed by Soul Eater Evans, my roommate, my partner, my weapon, my... first love.

He pulled away, one of his hands was hung around my neck. I blushed madly. "It's for that kiss earlier." he said, his crimson eyes staring into my emerald ones. Before I could even reply, he pulled me in for another long kiss. The two of us stayed here, on the sofa, lips touching, unmoving, until I was out of breathe and feel a need to pull away.

"S-Sorry," I said, in between breaths. Maka, you idiot, why didn't you inhale a longer breathe just now. I mentally slapped myself.

"I was hiding too..." Soul said, "...pretending to be uninterested because I didn't think you felt the same."

He reached out to my hands and squeezed it. "I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of being patient."

_I don't like lies... I absolutely hate them. _

I bit my lips, trying to force myself not to cry. However, a tear escaped.

_But why do I feel like I want him to keep telling me beautiful lies like this?_

I quickly rubbed my tearing eyes with the back of my hand. I felt him squeeze my free hand.

"Maka?" He said, "Why is that making you cry? I'm confessing, you know!"

"I-I'm not crying!" I yelled and shoved him away. "I-I'm just allergic, that's all!" Yeah, I know, that's a stupid excuse.

"HUH?" Soul said, irritated.

My hands never failed to push him away. "Grrr..." He growled.

"You're always like that! You always say stuff like that with that exact same expression!" There, I said it. Finally, after so many years, these bottled feelings have been let out. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

I shoving him away from me and let my hands drop to my sides.

"It makes me feel like an idiot!" I continued, rubbing my eyes again.

Soul didn't say anything. He just stared at me with that same blank expression.

"Ugh! Will you stop staring at me?!" I'm getting irritated every passing second. I feel like slapping his face.

* * *

_Soul's POV_

This girl is unbelievable! How long has she known me? She should know by now that I have a default face.

"So if I don't look, it's okay right?" I frowned and then enveloped her with a hug.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE--?!" She struggled, trying to force herself out of my arms. I held her even tighter.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" I said, running my fingers through her long silky blonde hair. "Who cares if it's a lie or if it's the truth. I don't care."

Maka stopped struggling and i felt my shirt getting wet from her tears.

"Why... Why is it... that you can make it sound so easy?" She stammered and slowly brought her arms over my back and returned my hug.

"It's not that it's easy," I smiled and gave a gently tug on her hair. "It's just that you think too much."

"Shut up, idiot." was the response I get.

* * *

_Maka's POV_

"Yeah whatever," Soul muttered. I can imagine him with that cheeky smile on his face now. I hugged him even tighter.

_I think I love Soul from that same moment too. _

_The very next day..._

"We... were... LATE!" I growled, holding two water pails. Soul stood beside me and hung his hands over his head. He's obviously, acting like nothing happened.

"GAH!" I dropped the pails on the floor. "I was aiming for perfect attendance, too!"

"YOU!" I turned and pointed an accusing finger at Soul. "Why didn't you wake me up?! WHY?!"

Soul shrugged, "I DID wake you, but you went right back to sleep."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Then keep trying until I DO wake up."

"I DID and you muttered something about wanting to stay with me longer and fell asleep again." A blush crept into my cheeks. Did I really say something like that? How embarrassing...

"Oh!" Soul's smirk grew wider. "Not to mention hogging all the blankets."

"Maka.. Umm. About yesterday--"

I ignored the extra person in the hallway who tried to tell me something and focused on venting my anger out on Soul.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID WE SHOULD SLEEP TOGETHER!" I screamed and grabbed Soul's collar, ready "Maka-chop" him.

"WHAT?" the extra person yelled. I whirled around. That voice was way too familiar.

"Papa! Um. Uh. Hi." I gave him a cheeky smile.

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? SLEEP TOGETHER?! WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO?! NO! DON'T TELL ME... YOU ALREADY DID--?!"

"It's none of your business," I interrupted him and pushed Soul to the wall. I heard Soul muttered something like, "I'm gonna die..."

"IT'S TOTALLY MY BUSINESS!! IT'S _SO _MY BUSINESS!"

I completely ignored him. "Actually," I reached out to the ribbon tied on my neck and pulled it out. "It's good that you're here now."

I held out the ribbon to my dad. "Here. You can have this back."

Papa looked back and forth from the ribbon in my hands to my face.

"I don't need it anymore." I smiled at him and placed the ribbons into his hands.

"Maka..." Papa looked at me, sadness evident in his voice.

"Soul, let's go. We've got an extra-curricular assignment to do!" I grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him away.

"Wait! Maka! Are you serious? We're going to miss first period!" Soul protested.

"Hm?" I turned back to look at him. "It's only one lesson. No biggie."

I can hear Papa sobbing and repeating my name.

_These lessons that are so important to me..._

_The Papa that I love..._

"Hey, Maka."

_And the ribbons that he tied in my hair... None of those things mattered anymore._

I turned around to look at Soul.

"A hypothetical question: Say... I told you I wanted to pair up with someone else. What would you do?"

_I'm letting them all go. _

I knocked him on the head. "That's never gonna happen."

Soul smiled and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"You know what Soul?"

He gave me a questioning look.

"I love you. I love you so much."

**

* * *

**

**There! Done! I spent 5 hours wri**ting this fanfic. LOL. I've looked back and forth from my word document to the doujinshi several times to make sure everything is correct.

**I've given my own details but I preserved most of the part. I just wanna make sure I'm not changing the plot since it's not mine and all...**

**Well anyhoo... HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT :D **

**review please :D**


End file.
